


Город засыпает

by madnessfk



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Slash, alternative post-canon, i started it before finale episode
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: у пита краш на коди, питу снится коди. всему городу снится коди.
Relationships: Josefina Gatsby/Misty Moore, Pete Conlan | Pete the Plug/Cody Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Город засыпает

Питу снятся сны.

В смысле, очевидно Питу снятся сны. Это если бы Питу сны сниться перестали — вот тогда у них у всех были бы большие проблемы. И не то чтобы Питу никогда раньше не снились сны, слишком реальные, чтобы быть снами, но слишком абстрактные, чтобы происходить на самом деле. И не что чтобы Питу никогда не снилось, что он один. 

В этих снах Пит стоит посреди большой-большой, тёмной-тёмной, пустой-пустой квартиры. Где-то за окном слышна музыка и смех, видны сотни и сотни ярких огней, а он стоит, как призрак в своём собственном доме. У него бледная кожа и болезненный взгляд, и огромные синяки под глазами. И у него тонкие пальцы и проступающие у запястий вены, и лёгкое платье из блёсток, и он высыпает на дубовый столик белую дорожку, и он вдыхает, и он просыпается.

Резко, но без крика — только с сердцебиением где-то на уровне глотки. Просыпается и ещё долго-долго смотрит сквозь темноту на крошечные трещины в потолке, до тех пор, пока за окном не начинает светлеть. Город просыпается. Пит встаёт и начинает собираться, потому что только из-за того, что он Вокс Фантазма и вот это всё, ещё не значит, что его не уволят, если он опоздает на работу. 

Снег в этом году идёт почти каждый день. За окном постепенно начинает формироваться сугроб из того, что кто-нибудь из соседей счищает с дорожки у двери. Если посмотреть на сугроб ночью, можно подумать, что это какой-то монстр, растёт и растёт и растёт каждый день. Скоро Рождество. На Рождество вечно случается какое-нибудь говно.

— Коди, — зовёт Пит. Краем глаза он видит, как Коди матерится и тушит сигарету. — Спасибо.

Пит не хочет быть **тем человеком** , ну вы знаете. Если Коди не беспокоит, что сигаретным дымом насквозь пропах он, вся его одежда, его комната и любое пространство в трёх метрах, это его выбор, и Питу в общем-то пофиг. Питу всё ещё хотелось бы иметь в этом доме островок безопасности, по которому ему не хочется пробежаться с освежителем воздуха.

Коди молча и с очень серьёзным выражением лица садится за стол, и Пит сразу начинает готовиться, что вот сейчас что-то будет. На всякий случай он подсовывает Коди кружку кофе («Чёрный, как мой душа», — сказал Коди, когда Пит в первый раз спросил, какой кофе он пьёт. Сказал это абсолютно неиронично, и наверное это с Питом что-то не так, если он находит во всём этом нечто почти трогательное).

— Короче, — говорит Коди. Он стучит незажённой сигаретой по столу так, что из неё почти вылетает всё её содержимое. — Тут такая тема. Дьяволы хотят, чтобы я сходил к ним на кровавую оргию.

Пит отвлекается от сковородки с яичницей просто чтобы посмотреть Коди в глаза. У Коди в глазах в основном смесь радости от того, что дьяволы его куда-то зовут, и страха перед социальными мероприятиями. Пит, на самом деле, не удивлён. За эти несколько лет он успел посмотреть на вещи покруче дьявольских кровавых оргий, это считай уже классика. 

Но всё равно.

— …поздравляю? — осторожно ответил Пит. Пит никогда не присутствовал на кровавых оргиях. Он присутствовал просто на оргиях. Ну то есть как присутствовал.

Пару лет назад, как это часто бывает, знакомые знакомых знакомых попросили его приехать и привезти наркотиков на закрытую вечеринку, что Пит с радостью сделал, потому что Питу нужны были деньги. Про том, что это **такая** закрытая вечеринка, Пит понял только в тот момент, когда двери перед ним открыл голый мужик. Реально просто голый мужик. Очень вежливый голый мужик. Он купил у Пита таблеток и предложил выпить, а Пит был в том состоянии, когда не станешь отказываться от выпивки. К Питу тогда ещё подошла пара очень симпатичных девушек и предложила хорошо провести время, но Питу стало так за себя неловко, что ему захотелось, как в старшей школе, приклеиться к стене со стаканом в руках и сделать вид, что его нет. Это было до операции. Питу нужны были деньги на операцию.

— Спасибо, — Коди кивает. У него очень серьёзное выражение лица. — Я думал, может у тебя есть, типа, какие-нибудь лайвхаки? 

Пит медленно моргает. Наверное, ему следует воспринимать как комплимент то, что он выглядит как кто-то, кто знает толк в демонических кровавых оргиях. Наверное.

— Не забудь предохраняться? — предложил он. Пит рад бы помочь, но последняя оргия, на которой он был — присутствовал, — закончилась для него адским приступом дисморфии, а это наверняка не тот опыт, о котором Коди хочет услышать. Коди снова кивает.

— Круто, — говорит он. И уходит. Пит остаётся стоять на месте до тех пор, пока не чувствует запах подгоревшей яичницы.

Но всё равно.

_____

— Мне снился Коди, — говорит вдруг Рики вообще ни с того ни с сего. Пит так и замирает с половником супа в одной руке, и тарелкой в другой. Питу не так часто удаётся выкроить время, чтобы помочь Рики с благотворительностью, но на этой неделе, так вышло, у него было меньше смен, чем обычно. Пит решил, что социально разумным решением было бы потратить это время с пользой.

— Ты типа его во сне убивал или…

— Нет, — отвечает Рики на максимально серьёзном выражении лица. Это Пит, конечно, шутит. Рики и Коди вроде как даже теперь почти друзья и раз в неделю собираются с Джей Джеем играть в приставку. Рики не стал бы его убивать даже во сне. Но про то, как Рики однажды до полусмерти забил человека бейсбольной битой, тоже забывать не стоит. Человек, конечно, был куда большим мудаком, чем Коди, но.

— Нет, — повторяет Рики, забирая у Пита тарелку с супом, чтобы передать её пожилому мужчине в очереди. — Он просто… мне снился, я не знаю. Это было странно. Мне было грустно почему-то.

Пит ничего не отвечает. 

_____

Питу снятся сны. 

В этих снах Пит стоит посреди большой-большой, тёмной-тёмной, пустой-пустой квартиры. Где-то за окном слышна музыка и смех, видны сотни и сотни ярких огней, а он стоит, как призрак в своём собственном доме. Сквозь эти яркие огни и свет прожекторов, бьющий прямо к окно, он видит Коди. Пит тянет к Коди руку и никак не может поймать. Каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что вот ещё немного, и он бы дотянулся, Коди распадается миллионами крошечных огоньков. У Пита тонкие пальцы и проступающие у запястий вены, и лёгкое платье из блёсток, и он высыпает на дубовый столик белую дорожку. В этих снах Питу грустно.

Потом Пит просыпается и чувствует внутри только саднящую пустоту.

_____

— Пит? Ты слушаешь? — зовёт его Софи. 

— А! Да, извини. Отвлёкся.

Пит не «отвлёкся». Пит минут на пять абсолютно выпал из реальности, глядя в окно машины. Софи попросила его помочь кое с чем магическим. Скоро Рождество. 

С тех пор, как монастырь Софии стал работать с Грамерси — ну то есть, с тех пор, как они отпинали всех, кто мог бы быть против, — стало, конечно, полегче. Но на Рождество всё равно обязательно случается какое-то говно. Плотоядные Санты, злобные корпоративные сущности, кто-нибудь обязательно пытается мир либо захватить, либо уничтожить — вот это всё. Они стараются заранее готовиться к возможным проблемам. Питу неловко.

Не то чтобы Питу очень хочется взваливать на себя судьбу всего города. Он безумно благодарен, что есть люди, которые могут сделать это вместе с ним. Но у Софии ребёнок. У Рики и Эстер ребёнок. У Кингстона — тоже ребёнок. Это очень мило, на самом деле, очень трогательно. Пит думает о том, что он скажет Кэт, если её мама умрёт. Питу легче. Пит не разговаривал с семьёй почти пять лет.

Они оставляют машину на парковке и до здания Оккультного Общества идут молча. Пит спиной чувствует, что Софи очень хочет его простить, всё ли у него нормально, но никак не решается. Питу неловко.

Пит ненавидит, когда остальные слишком сильно за него беспокоятся. У него всё нормально. И с чего бы всему вообще быть не нормально? Все живы, все целы, город на месте, всё супер.

— Пит, — София подкрадывается к нему со спины. Она не специально — профессиональная деформация. Пит роняет тяжеленный магический том, который еле вытащил с полки, и только в последний момент ловит его волшебной рукой. Пит может заморозить человека живьём и перемещаться в пространстве, но больше всего ему нравится создавать полупрозрачные волшебные руки — ими можно дотянуться до телека, не вставая с дивана.

София виновато улыбается.

— Я не буду давить. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — продолжает она, — я здесь, если ты захочешь поговорить.

Они с Софи в одной лодке. Каждый раз, когда Питу очень хочется ширнуться, он вспоминает Софию и то, как стыдно ему перед ней будет. Каждый раз, когда Софии хочется нажраться до беспамятства, она вспоминает Пита.

Пит сдаётся.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он. — Я знаю. Всё нормально, честно. Я просто плохо сплю в последнее время. Погода может, фиг знает. 

— Оу, — кажется, ответ Пита застаёт Софи врасплох. — Знаешь, мы с Дейлом тоже плохо спим, — она щурится и смотрит куда-то в пустоту перед собой, — Дейл говорил, ему снился Коди.

Ага. Ого.

Упс.

_____

— Пит? Ты чё тут делаешь? — полушёпотом зовёт его Коди. По привычке скорее — они уже два месяца как снимают квартиру на двоих, без кучи других соседей.

Вообще конечно чё Пит тут делает — странный вопрос. Он тут живёт. Чё Пит делает тут, на диване в гостиной в три часа ночи — вопрос уже лучше. Пит сидит тут в темноте уже какое-то время. Он прекрасно видел, как в коридоре зажёгся свет, и как мимо гостиной до кухни дошёл Коди. Слышал, как там пожурчала в кране вода, и как Коди развернулся обратно. Тут-то Коди его и заметил.

— Извини, — негромко отвечает Пит. — Не хотел пугать. Я просто вот… заснуть не могу.

Это неправда. Он, Питер Конлан, Вокс Фантазма, невероятно хорош в том, чтобы засыпать. На самом деле, Пит буквально может уснуть, просто захотев этого, настолько он хорош. Нет, дело не в том, что Пит не может уснуть — дело в том, что Пит не хочет там увидеть. Пустую-пустую квартиру, яркие-яркие огни. 

Диван слегка прогибается, когда Коди садится рядом. На Коди футболка с Джокером и надписью «Ты чего такой серьёзный?». Ребят вроде Коди уже в старшей школе классными не считают, а сейчас — так вообще.

— Если хочешь, можем в Марио Карт погонять или типа того, — предлагает он. Сквозь темноту Коди кажется бледнее обычного. Пит соглашается. Пит очень плох в видеоиграх.

Так сложилось исторически. Когда Пит был подростком, ни у кого из его друзей — не то чтобы у Пита тогда было много друзей — не было приставки. Они вынуждены были развлекать себя другими, более приземлёнными методами. Например, они любили найти в саду слизня, насыпать с двух сторон соли дорожкой и наблюдать за тем, как слизень долго и нудно ползёт по этой дорожке вперёд. У них было очень религиозное соседство. Телевизор им тоже смотреть особо не разрешали, если это, конечно, не была утренняя детская передача про Иисуса Христа, спасителя нашего. И вообще, ты же знаешь, что видеоигры — это для ма…

Машинка Пита подрывается на бомбе, оставленной принцессой Пич. Машинку крутит по трассе, и Пит начинает беспорядочно жать не кнопки, пытаясь вернуть управление, но, кажется, только делает хуже. 

— Мужик, ты это, попустись, — советует ему Коди. Пит пытается попуститься, но у него не выходит. Он приходит к финишу последним, пропустив перед собой всех ботов.

— Ничего, в следующий раз отыграешься, — обещает ему Коди таким тоном, будто Пита это правда должно беспокоить. Коди очень славный, на самом деле. Абсолютно, невыносимо, по-инфантильному кринджовый, но очень славный. Коди старается, как может, и Пит не может не относиться к этому с пониманием.

Пит роняет голову Коди на плечо. Он чувствует себя пьяным; он чувствует себя хуже, чем пьяным. Он чувствует себя посреди депрессивного эпизода, ну, одного из тех, когда начинает делать тупые вещи только чтобы доказать себе, что ты всё ещё жив.

— Почему Варио зовут Варио, а Валуиджи — не Вуиджи? — спрашивает Пит.

— Почему…

— Почему Варио зовут Варио…

— Нет, я понял, — перебивает его Коди. — Это просто тип, хрень, это как… почему небо синее. Или почему трава зелёная.

— Ммм, — тянет Пит. — Две стороны одной монеты.

И вырубается. Коди очень славный. Пит бы его поцеловал, если бы это не было так тупо. Сквозь полусон Пит чувствует, как Коди осторожно вынимает джойстик из его рук и откладывает в сторону. Музыка из заставки Марио Карт так и играет в их пустой квартире какое-то время.

Пит просыпается на том же диване, накрытый пледом. Один.

_____

Коди пошёл работать менеджером в другой Хот Топик, почти такой же, как предыдущий, только в другом месте. И на этот раз под эгидой «Ешь богатых». Ну то есть это вроде как не Коди добровольно вступает в корпоративный цикл, а наоборот его подрывает, и ха-ха, выкуси, капитализм! Коди очень старается, правда. Пит решает не пытаться ему объяснить, почему в современном мире ты не можешь не вступать в капиталистические отношения, если, конечно, не уйдёшь жить в лес — Коди пока к этому не готов.

В любом случае, Коди забывает ключи дома, и, так как Пит уходит из дома последним, он благородно согласился передать их в обеденном перерыве. Они не работают в одном здании — к счастью, наверное, — но достаточно близко, чтобы Коди успел забежать к нему в свои полчаса. Они садятся в футкорте; Коди выглядит здесь так естественно, что сразу становится ясно, какая у него натуральная среда обитания. Коди рассказывает ему что-то о том, как «они с пацанами с прошлой работы» развлекались в перерыве, и в какой-то момент Пит замечает, как на них откровенно пялится женщина с соседнего столика.

Пит паникует на мгновение — думает, может быть, она увидела что-то из Неспящего города, вот это будет проблема. Женщина ловит на себе его взгляд, вздрагивает и говорит с сильным бруклинским акцентом:

— О Боже, извините. Я просто… Боже, готова поспорить, вы мне снились вчера, мне так неловко.

Она смотрит на Коди. 

_____

— Всему городу…

— Я знаю.

— Вообще всем, что тут живёт…

— Я в курсе, Кингстон.

— … снится Коди.

— Да! — Пит вздыхает и роняет голову в стол. — Я не знаю, как так получилось, ладно? Я ничего не делал, оно само!

Пит не сомневался: вот кто-то, а Кингстон точно знает, что делать. Из всех его знакомых, Кингстон лучше всего попадает под описание рассудительного взрослого человека, у которого в жизни всё схвачено. Они сидят на кухне в его взрослой квартире рассудительного взрослого человека, и Кингстон качает в руках годовалого сына. Прекрасный, чудесный мальчик. Дёргает Кингстона за волосы при любой возможности и уже научился издавать звук, который, согласно Кингстону, значит «папа» (согласно Лиз — «мама»). 

Кингстон тяжело, почти трагически вздыхает.

— Ты пробовал с ним… поговорить? — предлагает он, и о, о чём Пит только думал, не стоило ему приходить с этим к Кингстону.

— Не-а. Ни за что, — Пит отрывает голову от стола. — Я не буду с ним говорить. Если я с ним поговорю, сразу будет неловко…

— Пит…

— Будет как с Роуэн! — Пит вскакивает так резко, что едва не роняет чашку со стола. Лэнгстон смеётся и дёргает Кингстона за выбившийся седой локон. — Ты помнишь Роуэн?

Кингстон смеряет Пита таким взглядом, по которому было ясно, насколько хорошо он там помнит Роуэн, которую в той или иной форме чисто технически знает дольше, чем Питу лет.

С Роуэн и правда вышло неловко. Просто максимально, максимально ужасно. Пит, справедливости ради, был тогда в очень плохом месте — морально, физически, финансово, всё сразу. Роуэн казалась ему тогда каким-то лучом света, жизнерадостная и вечно улыбающаяся, и — буквально — волшебная. Они встречались что-то около трёх недель, если это, конечно, можно было так назвать: Пит пару раз сводил её в музей, Роуэн его — в театр. Роуэн, наверное, всё это делала из жалости или из любопытства. Они переспали один раз, и позднее той же ночью Роуэн нашла Пита, заблевавшим пол в ванной, потому что его перекрыло панической атакой.

Роуэн потом, конечно, сказала, что это ничего страшного. Но Роуэн — фея, которой больше пары сотен лет, она видела и похуже, чем какой-то рыдающий парень посреди ночи. Пит помнит сны Жозефины Гэтсби, и в этих снах Жозефина стоит посреди большой-большой, тёмной-тёмной, пустой-пустой квартиры. Где-то за окном слышна музыка и смех, видны сотни и сотни ярких огней, а она стоит, как призрак в своём собственном доме. Сквозь эти яркие огни и свет прожекторов, бьющий прямо к окно, она видит Мисти Мур.

— Нет уж, — Пит откидывается на спинку стула. — Я второй раз так не хочу. Мне бы просто, ну, знаешь, чтобы весь Нью-Йорк не видел.

Кингстон понимающе кивает — у них, Воксов, проблемы в отношениях, видимо, профессиональное, — и кладёт ладонь поверх ладони Пита. Пит только тогда замечает, что у него дрожат пальцы. Дрожат как будто от холода, а рука у Кингстона тёплая, как тыквенный латте осенью или самая уютная в мире пара перчаток.

— Хорошо, Пит, я тебя понял, — говорит он. Пит прямо видит, что Кингстон просто решил не давить. — Слушай, я тебе честно скажу, я в эти сновидческих вопросах не разбираюсь. Ты у Нод спрашивал?

Пит, на самом деле, не спрашивал. Питу стоило бы спросить у Нод — Питу стоило бы сделать это первым делом. Так, так разумно, рассудительно и по-взрослому спрашивать про сновидения у Монарха Сновидений, верно? Вот кто-то, а Нод точно знают, что делать. Пит дождаться не мог, кому бы ещё рассказать по свой — Пит не боится этого признать, потому что он взрослый и рассудительный — краш на Коди.

Пит сдаётся и кивает. 

— Ты, кстати, на вечеринку придёшь же?

_____

— Не, чел, я не могу, у меня кровавая оргия с демонами.

Пит понимающе кивает. Он не расстраивается, с чего бы ему расстраиваться? Он это так, просто спросил. Очевидно, что у Коди есть сто других дел, кроме как приходить на рождественскую вечеринку Кингстона.

— В Рождество? — уточняет он на всякий случай. 

— Ну типа, технически **перед** Рождеством, — поправляет его Коди. — Понимаешь, чтобы был кош…

— Кошмар перед Рождеством, я въехал.

Пит не расстроен. Слегка разочарован, может быть. Пит вытирает с лица кровь, но она так и остаётся на пальцах. Скоро Рождество, и конечно опять произошло говно. На этот раз говно оказалось в форме сущности из Астрального плана, которая кормилась ложью через интернет, и как человек, у которого есть фейк в твиттере, Пит чувствовал себя персонально атакованным. Теперь они сидят посреди пустого здания, наполненного сломанными мониторами, и пытаются сделать вдох после битвы. Но это нормально, они привыкли. Они этим не первый год занимаются. Обычная среда.

— Ты конечно если хочешь, я типа могу за компанию сходить. Мне так-то пофиг, — вдруг говорит Коди, и Пит, как последний, конечный, ну просто круглый придурок, ему отвечает:

— Не-не, всё норм, я так просто спросил.

Поверх плеча Пит замечает, как Софи смотрит на него как на последнего, конечного придурка. На данный момент Коди снится Софи и всему городу уже неделю, и слава всему, что можно, что Теневой Двигатель наконец начал распознавать это как проявление магии. Потому что иначе бы Коди начали узнавать на улице, Коди бы обо всём узнал, и в общем было бы неприятно.

С Нод Пит про всё это так и не поговорил. Он старался, но так и не смог найти в себе силы это сделать. Нод может и были сотни лет, но они всё ещё выглядели как ребёнок, и это было примерно то же самое, что обсуждать свою личную жизнь с младшей сестрой. Осталось только никогда не поднимать эту тему с Кингстоном, потому что тогда Питу придётся ему соврать, а Кингстону врать невозможно. 

Пит наблюдает за тем, как Коди закуривает, и думает, что может быть если он просто будет это игнорировать, оно само пройдёт.

_____

Пит делает затяжку и тут же начинает кашлять. Пит вообще так-то не курит. Пит даже в самой низшей точке своей жизни особо не курил. Обдолбаться до опускания слюней — вот это он мог, а сигареты это вредно. Но у Пита нервы, у Пита обеденный перерыв, и он выходит на парковку подышать воздухом, а там курит какая-то парочка из Старбакса. 

Вторая затяжка идёт легче. Пит приваливается к стене и наблюдает за тем, как огромная крыса роется в мусорном баке. Из жалости, Пит метает в неё остатки ланча.

— Вот скажи. Ты тоже думаешь, что я сам себя саботирую? — спрашивает он у крысы, засовывая свободную руку поглубже в карман куртки. Холодный зимний ветер подхватывает с сигаретного кончика дым и бросает Питу в лицо. — Потому что я думаю, что нет. Я вообще думаю, что я всем одолжение делаю. 

— Ну сам посуди. Это же будет пиздец, если мы начнём встречаться. Мы будем той парочкой, которая сосётся на дружеской встрече, лапает друг друга за коленки, и всем от этого противно, но они слишком вежливые, чтобы сказать. Вот кому оно такое надо вообще? Будет как с Роуэн — помнишь Роуэн? Вот так и будет.

— И потом, ну это же опасно. Помнишь, как Эстер в прошлом году похитили? А она была беременной. Дейл вон вообще умер. Вдруг мои враги решат использовать его против меня, что я тогда буду делать? 

— А он, между прочим, лорд Девяти Адов. Откуда я знаю, как у них там в Девяти Адах всё это принято? Может быть ему и нельзя, может быть ему Люцифер не разрешит?

— С другой стороны, ну вот мы живём вместе полгода почти. Это считай мы на 60% уже встречаемся. Да, мы разблокируем опцию с поцелуями и еблей — но вообще мне это необязательно абсолютно. Я к тому, что не так много поменяется.

— А может быть, ему вообще всё это нахер не надо.

— А вдруг я его спрошу такой, а он меня отошьёт, что мне тогда, квартиру новую искать??

— Слушай, Каг, ну я не знаю, дай мне знак что ли какой-нибудь, что мне делать?!

Из бака выпрыгивает кот, хватает крысу и уносит в своей пасти за угол. Пит провожает их взглядом, тушит едва начатую сигарету об асфальт и отбрасывает в сторону.

— Ладно-ладно, я тебя понял, — говорит он. — Вот попросишь ты у меня что-нибудь. 

_____

Пит стоит у окна большой-большой, светлой-светлой квартиры. Где-то из соседней комнаты слышны звуки джаза и чужого смеха, видны отблески сотен и сотен ярких огней; а он стоит, как призрак, как дух — Грядущего Рождества, или может быть даже Рождества, Которого Никогда Не Будет.

— Я начинаю за тебя переживать, — София подкрадывается — опять. Бесшумно, как кошка. У Софии в руках безалкогольный пунш, София держится. Они все держаться.

Пит неловко улыбается в ответ и пожимает плечами. Он пытается не выглядеть слишком уж кисло. 

— Я не знаю, Соф, — как будто невпопад говорит Пит. Ему кажется, за него начинают переживать все. Ему кажется, он то и дело ловит затылком чужие взгляды, которые как бы бессловно спрашивают, всё ли у него хорошо, всё ли в порядке. Он не знает.

Пит пытается отвлечь себя с помощью вишнёвого пирога. Потом парой партией в шашки с отцом Кингстона, одну из которых Пит в очередной раз почти выигрывает. Потом ещё раз вишнёвым пирогом, и — ему правда не стоит есть столько вишнёвого пирога. На четвёртом куске ему прилетает сообщение:

_бля бля прикинь_

_я тип думал, это метафора такая или я хз_

_это реально кровавая оргия_

_тип_

_РЕАЛЬНО_

Пит ждёт. Смотрит на экран. На экране то появляются, то исчезают снова три точки — пользователь night_angel печатает. 

_Тебя забрать может?_ — Пит не выдерживает. Точки, точки, ответа не приходит.

Пит осторожно сливается с вечеринки.

_____

На самом деле, Пит никогда не был в Нью Джерси, но слышал про него очень много всего плохого из самых разных источников. Он смотрит на неприветливые серые здания по ту сторону Гудзона, на из выцетше-зелёные крыши и полысевшие деревья, натыканные между домов. Пит протягивает руку, открывает дверь в пространстве и делает шаг на другу сторону моста. Если подумать, Пит ещё не покидал Нью-Йорк с тех пор, как стал Вокс Фантазмой. 

Место называется «Второй круг» — Пит уверен, что Коди заценил название, — и его Пит находит быстро, но потом ещё столько же препирается с охраной у входа, которая очень долго не верит что да, его внутри ждут, нет, он тут не для того, чтобы загнать наркотики. В конце концов из клуба выходят покурить две суккубки — с виду их не отличить от обычных девушек, но Пит ярко чувствует запах гари в воздухе вокруг них, и дело тут совсем не в сигаретах. Пит уговаривает их взять его с собой внутрь.

«Внутрь» оказывается ступеньками, уходящими в подвальное помещение с узким холлом, как будто в бункере, с красным светом и запахом табака и пота. Коди стоит в этом холле, приклеился к стене, нервно сжимая бутылку пива в руках, и делает вид, что его нет — как в старшей школе. На всякий случай, Пит первым делом проверяет его зрачки; Пит присутствовал на одной оргии раньше, но был на одной оргии — считай, был на всех. С кого-нибудь станется подсунуть марку или типа того.

«Внутри» душно; из зала, едва отделённым от них плохо закрытыми шторами, доносятся десятки стонов и почему-то очень плохой лоу фай. 

— Хочешь пиво или типа того, я… — начинает Коди. Пит с этим дело иметь не хочет. Каким-то образом, он здесь теперь рассудительный и взрослый. 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Пошли.

Пит в наглую сливается с оргии. Они идут молча какое-то время, и Пит не сразу замечает, что с серого неба опять сыплется снег. Остаётся на выцветше-зелёных крышах и полысевших деревьях, и дорогах, и на волосах. На дорогах будет коллапс. Они останавливаются у моста и смотрят на то, как снег падает в воду. Коди курит. Потом курит ещё одну.

— Это типа знаешь, как вот ты в школе хочешь понравиться популярным студентам, — вдруг говорит он как будто ни с чего. Пит пожимает плечами.

— По-моему, популярные студенты всегда какие-то мудаки.

Коди точно не тянет на популярного студента; Коди не очень-то классный, да и Пит, в общем-то, тоже. Он протягивает Коди руку прежде, чем тот успевает закурить опять.

— Пошли, я нас телепортну. Там остальные сидят ещё наверное.

Коди смотрит на его ладонь с пару секунд и осторожно берёт Пита за руку. Его пальцы почему-то всё ещё очень тёплые. От Коди пахнет гарью, и дело тут совсем не в сигаретах. Одну переносящую дверь и два района спустя до Пита доходит, что его руку Коди так и не отпустил. 

_____

Пит стоит посреди большой-большой, тёмной-тёмной, пустой-пустой квартиры. Где-то за окном слышна музыка и смех, видны сотни и сотни ярких огней, а он стоит, как призрак в своём собственном доме. 

У неё бледная кожа и болезненный взгляд, и огромные синяки под глазами. И у неё тонкие пальцы и проступающие у запястий вены, и лёгкое платье из блёсток, и она высыпает на дубовый столик белую дорожку, и она вдыхает.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Пит Жозефине негромко. Та улыбается мечтательно, в её серых глазах дымка. Жозефина готовится уйти — далеко и навсегда.

Пит просыпается.


End file.
